1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for utility vehicle and a utility vehicle employing the same door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, a door for utility vehicle is formed in a plate shape and hence ventilation cannot be achieved through the door. Usually, the door separates, in the lower half part, the riding space from the outside of the side part of the vehicle body. Thus, when the door is closed, heat is easily accumulated in the inside of the vehicle, especially, in the lower part of the inside of the vehicle. Accordingly, adjustment of the temperature environment in the inside of the vehicle has been difficult.